role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Gloker
The Gloker (グローカー Gurōkā) are an army of robots and RP characters used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Cold and emotionless, the Glokers are programmed to seek and destroy all that opposes them and their mission for peace. History Debut: Other Worldly Chess A couple of Glokers appeared in Fukuoka, where they had targeted the Fukuoka Power Plant and rushed in to destroy them. FlamingoMask and SquidMask quickly took notice of the two Glokers and headed in for battle; the super-heroine Supergirl then also appeared and flew in to battle. Gloker Pawn 2 raised up his Pawn Cannons and was about to open fire at the Power Plant, but then Supergirl flew in and punched at it, followed up by FlamingoMask firing his Flamingo Beam against Gloker Pawn 2 as well. As Gloker Pawn 2 was getting tackled, Gloker Pawn 1 raised up his cannons and was just about to open fire, but then SquidMask and Supergirl rushed towards the Gloker and wailed on it. Gloker then thrashed it's arms at Supergirl and SquidMask, swatting at them like flies. FlamingoMask then punched hard against Gloker Pawn 2. Supergirl then breathed her Ice Breath against Gloker Pawn 1, followed up by SquidMask wrapping his tentacles and shocking the Gloker with them. The attacks shocked and froze the Gloker for a bit, inflicting some damage. FlamingoMask then repeatedly bashed Gloker Pawn 2 in the face. Gloker Pawn 2 then raised up it's cannons and opened fire at Supergirl and SquidMask. SquidMask hid into Shadow Zone and Supergirl flew out of the way and then pushed Gloker Pawn 1 out of the way from the Power Plant. FlamingoMask then kicked against Gloker Pawn 2, sending it flying and crashing against some buildings, getting further aways from the power plant. SquidMask then reappeared out from Shadow Zone and whipped his tentacles at Gloker Pawn 1. Gloker Pawn 1 and 2 regrouped and then fired laser rounds from their Pawn Cannons, blasting all around at the heroes. Supergirl grabbed a large piece of land to block the lasers, and FlamingoMask created a shield to protect him from the rounds. Supergirl then flew towards the two Glokers, punching them repeatedly, FlamingoMask sent his Wrecking Flail at their heads, sending out sparks and then SquidMask sent out a stream of ink at the Glokers. The two Glokers were hit by all of the attacks but then began to combine to become one being; Gloker Rook. Gloker Rook then initiated it's attack and fired it's Rook Cannons at SquidMask, sending him a hundred yards away. Supergirl then fired lasers at Gloker Rook, and FlamingoMask fired Shadow Ball against it. Gloker Rook wasn't hurt much though and tanked through the attacks. Before it could do more damage, Supergirl then spun around Gloker Rook, making it levitate. Gloker Rook flailed around as he was being levitated, then FlamingoMask fired three light orbs against Gloker Rook, sending him down and creating some explosions. SquidMask then returned to the battle and fired electrical bolts of lightning from his trident at Gloker Rook. Gloker Rook staggered around, taking heavy hits. Supergirl then flew over and tripped Gloker Rook over; at that moment, Supergirl then fired her eye lasers down at the Gloker Rook, followed up by SquidMask shooting bolts of lightning at the Gloker Rook, and then FlamingoMask threw his Shadow Slugger at the beast. Gloker Rook was sliced in half by the Shadow Slugger and then gets blasted by the other attacks, blowing it up and creating a massive explosion. As the blasted cleared, there was no Gloker Rook in sight. However, it should be noted that there are stated to be more of them somewhere.... All Must Be Cleaned WIP Captura A Los Gusanos, Captura Al Gojiran WIP Strike the New Warrior of Light WIP Powers & Weapons Gloker Pawn= Serving as the armies of Delaxion, these Gloker Pawn (グローカーボーン Gurōkā Bōn) first appear in energy spheres before uncurling and beginning their operations. * Pawn Cannons: The Gloker Pawns armed with Press Valves on each arms which enable them to fire missile strength energy blasts. * Combine: When needed, Gloker Pawns can combine themselves. Such combinations is Gloker Rook throughout two Gloker Pawns. |-|Gloker Rook= With Earth monsters and Earth defense forces gained the upper hand of these eliminators, two remaining Glokers combined themselves to form Gloker Rook (グローカールーク Gurōkā Rūku) (or addressed by Julie Gloker Type 2). * Rook Cannons: The Gloker Rook is equipped with two shoulder cannons named Rook Cannons. Each energy blast fired packs massive force, able to blow other monsters back hundreds of yards. * Back Blast: Gloker Rook possess a visor on it's back which enables him to fire energy blasts. * Extraordinary Jumper: Gloker Rook can jump in a far distance. * Press Valve: The Gloker Rook still possessed a pair of Press Valves on their arms but instead of firing energy blasts, it unleash sharp edge blades on each. Trivia * All Gloker save Gloker Mother are named after chess pieces. * Gloker Pawn is sometimes referred to as Gloker Born in the DVD release of the film. * The Glokers were originally used by LSDKama. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Genderless Category:Robots Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Villains Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Aliens Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)